Naruto vs Godzilla
by Bravo 1
Summary: Godzilla has come to Naruto's world. Now Naruto must figure why he is here and what his new destiny about.
1. Chapter 1

I do own Naruto or Godzilla

Naruto vs. Godzilla

It has been seven years since Orochimaru and Akatsuki has been defeated, the world is at peace and a new Hokage rules Kohona. Ever since Orochimaru's death, Naruto Uzamaki (Age 21) has became the new Rokudaime Hokage. Not only that he is the Hokage is as well happily married with Hinata Hyuga who is now the new leader of the Hyuga Family.

On the other hand Sasuke has came back from the grasp of Orochimaru, when he came back he asked Sakura to marry him and now they are happily married and with the recovery of the Uchiha clan.

Now that everything is coming to what everyone wanted all seems perfect…or is it?

At a coastal village of the Land of Fire everyone were enjoying their lives happily. A small girl founded a teddy bear on a rack of dolls. She cheerfully grabbed and took it to her mother if she can buy it. "Mommy, mommy can we buy this teddy?" The Mother cheerfully nodded and bought the teddy bear for her. The mother and child happily walked happily living their lives cheerfully.

When all seems perfect the sky turned dark, lightning boomed loudly, the seas roared terribly as though spirits of the undead were rising from their watery graves and the wind blew roughly seeming that the gods were angry.

"What's going on mommy?" The little girl held tightly to her mother. The mother had a scared face for her daughter.

The water started to rise and a large lizard like creature rose from the water. The lizard creature roared. The lizard started to walk toward the village, when it step on dry land his spikes started to glow blue then a neon blue beam shoot out of its mouth destroying everything in sight. The lizard like creature walked into the village stomping everything on the village and shooting that blue beam from its mouth. The village was destroy in mere minutes everything was set on fire and everyone was killed by either being burn to death from the blue beam or being stomp from the creature or crushed from the buildings.

At Kohona Naruto was signing papers that annoyed him to death. "Man if I knew that this job would have been this stressful, I would have think another way for people to respect me!" Hinata walked in the Hokage office. "Good afternoon Rokudaime." She sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Babe I told you to stop calling me that and just call me Naruto." He kissed her on the lips. Then Ibiki and Kakashi barge into the Hokage office. "Lord Hokage…um Lady Hinata sorry if we disrupted you two but there's something coming towards the village." Kakashi shouted as though the Kyuubi came back to attack the village.

"What's coming?" Naruto tighten his hold on a more curious Hinata. "A giant lizard creature…" Ibiki said a bit confused about the creature. Hinata got off of Naruto and Naruto grabbed his Hokage cape wearing it like his dad and grabbing his father zanbato. "Show me where this creature is?" Naruto strap his sword on his back. The two Jonin agreed and took him where the lizard creature was at. "Hinata stay here okay."

"No I'm coming with you." Naruto try to disagree but she insisted to come with him, so he has no choice but to let her come.

Outside of the village Naruto summoned the Kyuubi and everyone got on and headed where the lizard creature was at.

At the battle sight Jonin and Chunin where fighting the large creature.

"This thing is unstoppable!" Shouted a Jonin.

"Everyone two of the Legendary Sanin are coming, so get out of the way!"

A howl and a panther like roar was heard and the large lizard creature turned around to see a man standing on a silver huge wolf and a woman standing on a black panther like creature. "Sakura take the back I'll take the front!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura agreed and went to the back of the creature. But when she was going to the back the lizard creature spikes started to glow blue and shot a neon blue beam from its mouth. The black panther doge the attack and the silver wolf came at him biting on its arm. He roared in pain but recover quickly grabbing the wolf on the head nearly crushing Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped off of his wolf and unsheathed his sword stabbing it on the lizard's hand. Again he roared in pain but it only lasted for a little. The wolf used his tail and swiped it on its face which made the lizard to let go of his head. Sasuke jumped back on the silver wolf and made a couple of hand signs. "Fire style: Dragon Breath!" Sasuke shot a powerful steak of fire at the lizard burning it but not badly. But amazingly recovered from the attack quickly.

"What the hell? What is this thing?" The black panther stood next to the silver wolf with Sakura on top. "This thing do anyone of you know what this thing is?" Sakura asked her panther.

"**There's legend about a lizard creature comes out of the water every one thousand year to cleanse the world of evil." **Said Tasogare

"So you think this thing is that lizard creature? But we're not evil!" Said Sakura

"**I never said that the creature only kills evil."**

"What that thing will kill everyone!?"

"**Yes…"**

"Damn it do you have anything to say Koga?"

"**Yeah legend says that the creature doesn't use chakra at all."**

"No chakra."

Sasuke sensed something from the lizard creature, its spikes started to glow and shot that blue beam again. They dodged the attack and the large lizard creature spikes glowed again and shooting the neon blue beam at them again this time hitting Koga and Tasogare poof them away, throwing Sasuke and Sakura to the ground. Then Kyuubi caught them in mid air landing at least six hundred feet away from the lizard creature.

Kyuubi laid Sasuke and Sakura on the ground and Naruto focused on the lizard. "Kakashi Ibiki take Sasuke and Sakura to a safer location." Kakashi and Ibiki took Sasuke and Sakura where the other Jonin and Chunin where at. "Hinata go with them I don't want to see you get hurt." Hinata knew if she stays she'll be a burden. "Right" She gave a good luck kiss and left with the others.

"So Kyuubi what is that thing?"

"**They called it Godzilla…"**

"Godzilla? What is this creature purpose?"

"**Destroy all life."**

"Oh that's just great! Well looks like we have to stop it. Kyuubi charge at him!" Kyuubi did that and Naruto made two clones of Kyuubi. Godzilla was a bit confused to see two Kyuubis appeared out of nowhere. The first Kyuubi attacked him in the front, the second attacked him in the back and lastly the third attacked him above slamming Godzilla's face to the ground.

"Kyuubi, total annihilation!" Kyuubi summoned all his power to make a destructive fireball sending it out at Godzilla destroying everything in a three hundred mile radius. When the smoke dissipates all was left was a badly injured Godzilla lying on the ground.

Naruto sighed in relief and called it a day. "That was easy…lets go Kyuubi."

"**Wait Naruto…"** Godzilla started to get up all his wounds were gone as though that blast did nothing to him. Godzilla then summoned all his strength turning his spikes blue and shooting a neon blue beam at Kyuubi and Naruto, pushing them at least five hundred feet away. All was left was a dead Kyuubi and Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!" Hinata shouted wanting to go to his side but Kakashi stopped her. (poof) The dead corpses disappeared and Godzilla tilted his head out of confusion. Then the duo appeared behind him and grabbed his tale throwing him a couple of hundred feet.

"Kyuubi use your tails!" With one tail he made the sky dark, with another made it rain harshly, with the third making the wind like a hurricane, with the fourth he made the lightning to strike at Godzilla. The lightning bolts hit Godzilla so hard it made him to go to the ground still being zap from the lightning bolts. Godzilla's spikes started to glow blue making the lightning bolts hit the spikes instead of him as though they were magnets. This made Godzilla's power to increase tenfold. He fired his neon blue beam at the duo, they were able to doge it but the shock-wave was so immense it threw them at least a two hundred feet away.

Godzilla walked up to them while his spikes were glowing blue, he unleashed another blue beam throwing them to a mountain almost killing both of them. Godzilla walked up to Kyuubi grabbing him on the neck, throwing him to a nearby lake. Naruto came out of nowhere and attacked his face with his zanbato, slashing a big scar across his right eye. Godzilla roared in pain, he then made the rasengan and strike at the center of Godzilla's head knocking him to the ground.

Godzilla try to shake him off his head but he resisted, then an idea came to him. Godzilla slammed his head on the ground trying to shake Naruto off. But Naruto was able jump in time and landed on his back between his spikes, then the spikes started to glow making little sparks causing pain to Naruto. Even though they were only little sparks they hurt like hell. Naruto had no choice but to jump off of Godzilla, when he did Godzilla's tail swung at him throwing him through a couple of trees.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up, but it seems that all his bones have been turned into dust. Godzilla roared victoriously as headed back to the ocean rather to Kohona. When Godzilla had left the battle field Kyuubi poof away and Hinata sped to Naruto's side. "Naruto…Naruto!!! Wake up please wake up." Hinata held him in her arms, he moaned for a little he opened his eyes to see Hinata's. "Hey there babe, how's it going?" Naruto try to get but he was in too much pain to even move a finger.

"Hey Hinata you don't mind helping me up?" She nodded and helped him up but it gave him more pain. She had a thought laying him on the ground while using her hands healing his body.

For five minutes Hinata helped Naruto from his wounds. When his wounds was healed completely she was able to carry him back to the village with the help of the other ninja.

End Chapter

How you like it, back to business who do you want the enemy to be. King Ghidorah, Gigan, Destoroyah or just put all three for no good reason why.


	2. Chapter 2

I do own Naruto or Godzilla

Naruto vs. Godzilla

Chapter two

Five days after Godzilla attacked the Land of Fire, the citizens' tries desperately to forget about the giant lizard but the memories were so like of that of the Kyuubi but this time Kyuubi was trying to protect the village but failed to do so. Godzilla was something different; his power did not come from chakra, but from something else. Godzilla was too much for the Jonin and Chunin, he even defeated Naruto was the most powerful ninja in the world. Now everyone is at hysteria saying there something more powerful than the Kyuubi, plus that not even the Kyuubi couldn't even beat. Now citizens are going nuts that Godzilla might comeback and attack again.

As for Naruto and the others they were all at the hospital resting from the fight. Sasuke and Sakura didn't had very serious wounds but as for the Hokage, his left leg and right arm were broken and most of his ribs are all broken to the point that they might not heal, but luckily for him he was almost heal from the care of Hinata.

Naruto lay on his medical bed unconscious; his heart meter showed that his heart was thumping at the right pace, get well cards and flowers were everywhere in his room and Hinata is there helping him heal while holding his right hand. Jiraya came into his room holding an old scroll.

"How's he doing Lady Hinata?"

"He's doing well Master Jiraya, what's that your holding?" She averts her sight at the ancient scroll. The scroll seemed to be made out of very thin pieces of wood all wrapped together by thin and strong string.

"This thing; It's an ancient scroll telling the tale of that monster that attacked us five days ago. It's really interesting."

"What does is it say?"

Jiraya unrolled the scroll and laid it on the table horizontally, the scroll had pictures of strange looking creatures and a human riding on one of them. "This one the big green lizard thing is Godzilla, it tells of a story that every one thousand year Godzilla will rise from the ocean to find a hero. Once he finds a hero, monsters will come from outer space to destroy all life on our world. This hero will somehow help Godzilla fight against these monsters. There's more to the story, but the bottom part of the scroll has been torn off." Jiraya handed it over to Hinata for her to look at it.

The scroll looked amazing it was very light and felt very old. The pictures seemed too been painted over and over and the strings seem to be new. "How old is this scroll?"

"At least one thousand years old." While they were talking Naruto ground softly, Hinata turned her attention to her husband giving the scroll back to Jiraya.

"Naruto…" He opened his eyes to see Hinata's eyes. "Hey beautiful how's it going?" Naruto lifted his hand weakly caressing her face. She held his hand kissing it, by now Jiraya decided to leave the room so they can have their little romance.

Sasuke and Sakura where at the Leaf Village Police station, though everyone thinks that they should stay at the hospital for a couple of days but with the Hokage out of commission they need to protect the village for a couple of days.

"Lord Sasuke, Lady Sakura are you both sure that—" said Ibiki

"Yes were sure were alright, besides the Hokage needs his rest. So what's the situation." said Sasuke

"…Well that monster is coming back."

"WHAT!"

"Someone call the 5th Hokage! NOW!"

Somewhere out in Space a large ship that looks like a city headed to Planet Earth.

"Sire Godzilla has awakened once more."

"Excellent and this time we will win." Six red eyes and a long red line appeared behind the alien king.

Back on Earth Jiraya sat on the floor wondering what the couple is doing right now. "Man I so want the Byakugan right now."

"Jiraya!" Tsunade shouted in his ear making him to go crazy. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well I have this scroll-"

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to check on Naruto."

"Um that's not a good idea."

"Shut up." Tsunade went into Naruto's room then exited out quickly blushing like no tomorrow. "Damn it Jiraya why didn't you tell me that they're having sex…wait Naruto is no shape of doing that!"

"Because you didn't let me finish and what are you talking about, he's in perfect shape." Tsunade beat the crap out of Jiraya then Ibiki appeared behind them. "Lady Tsunade, Lord Sasuke and Lady Sakura needs to see you."

"Not now Ibiki." She said while choking Jiraya. "But it's urgent."

(ROOOOOAAAAARRRR) "What the hell was that?!"

"That's the urgent…"

Naruto herd Godzilla's roar, while he was changing back to his clothes. He cursed at the giant lizard because he couldn't have finished his moment with Hinata. She sat on the edge, fully cloth, of the bed looking at Naruto. "Naruto, you're still not fully healed." He got his Kage coat on and looked at his wife. "I know but I'm the Hokage, I have to protect my village and you." That's why she loves him, cares everyone before himself. He headed out to the door until Hinata stops him. "Naruto…"

"Hinata…" He looked at her, which she was only a foot away from him holding his Kage hat. She then placed on his head and kissed him good luck. "Please come back in one piece." He then kissed her. "I will." He then ran off to the front lines leaving Hinata behind.

"Everyone spread out!" said Kakashi

Meanwhile everyone, who stood on the wall, could see Godzilla marching towards the village as a company of ninja were sent out to stop it. "Everyone make a perimeter around that thing!" They then placed seals on the ground, using hand seals large roots appeared from the ground wrapping around Godzilla. He roared loudly as the roots became tighter and tighter every time he tries to struggle. His spikes started to glow as he used his plasma beam destroying the seals and all the ninjas. Godzilla freed himself from the roots and went back marching. "Damn! He won't stop!" The company had no choice but to retreat back to the village.

Sasuke and Sakura cursed at the giant lizard, it seemed to be impervious to everything. Can anything defeat Godzilla? "Damn it, Naruto couldn't stand a chance against it and combine, we couldn't handle that creature. What will it take all the Jinchuriki in the world to take that creature down?!" Sasuke pounded his fist on walls railing, how he is and tired of this thing already and just wanted it dead. "Lord Sasuke, Lady Sakura…" They turned and saw Jiraya standing behind them. "Master—Jiraya? Why are you doing here?" said Sakura

"Just wanted to witness this creature what everyone is talking about…" At one glance he could tell that this creature was not from this world, nor is it from any other world. _"That is the thing that Naruto must help…?"_

"We're trying everything, halting it, attacking head on, on the sides and even from the sky we have attacked. But nothing," Sasuke said in a stern and hateful tone. "Nothing stops that thing from moving!"

"Nothing huh…" Out of nowhere Naruto appeared by everyone surprise. "Hokage…." Said a group of ninja.

"Naruto!" Sakura said sternly worried that he might get himself killed. "You shouldn't be out here, you should be resting!"

"I'm done resting, Sasuke, what's the situation?"

"_Idiot, he'll get himself killed…_Naruto go back to the hospital."

"Forget it then." He jumped off the wall and rushed at Godzilla. Sasuke and Sakura yelled at him, they were about to follow him and stop him from doing the most idiotic moment in his life, but was stop by Jiraya. "Master Jiraya…" Said Sakura

"Let him be, Godzilla won't harm him. Trust me." Confused, they released from his grip and followed Naruto. Naruto finally made it in front of the giant lizard. "Alright you giant freak of nature, its time for round two!" That's when Godzilla stopped and looked down at Naruto. At first he didn't hesitate to attack at the creature, but was stop by a voice in his head. "Kyuubi, was that you?"

"**No it was from that—thing?"**

"God…zilla talks?"

"**I think so."**

"_They come far away they come, kill all they will. They come, rule the world, they come to destroy all."_

Man was Naruto confused, who's they? And how the hell does Godzilla knows how to talk? "Kyuubi, are you sure this thing is evil?"

"**Yeah…I think?"**

"Eh, you think!"

"**Well back then I remember seeing two, even though the other one had strange diamonds or spikes on its shoulder. I think."**

"Kyuubi, are you high again?"

"**Nooooooo!"**

"_Guide me, help me you will, you must. To defeat and destroy those who come from far away."_

"**Can you trust him?"**

"No, I don't…"

"Rokudaime!" Naruto turn and saw Sasuke and Sakura arriving. Godzilla roared as he was about to attack the two Sannin. They stopped as Godzilla approach them. "Godzilla, stop!" said Naruto

With that order Godzilla stopped and didn't move an inch. "…he listened…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke walked up to him, while keeping an eye on him and Godzilla. "…Roku…" He looked at Godzilla unsure if it was going to attack again. "…Daime, you're supposed to be resting."

"Wait Sasuke, Godzilla roar." Godzilla release a loud and thunderous roar. "Whoa…Godzilla jump!" Godzilla jumped and made the earth shook when landed. "Yeah! Godzilla breakdance!" Godzilla did some windmills, a hand stand, and a head stand. "Godzilla, do the robot!" Godzilla started to move like a robot and right about now Sasuke and Sakura started to get really annoyed. "Godzilla do the Macarena!" Do I really have to say it?

At the Leaf Village Hinata arrived at the wall, when she arrived she suspected to see a great battle, but instead she sees Godzilla dancing the Macarena. She looked at everyone who was just as confused as she was, including Jiraya. "Master Jiraya?!" He turns his gaze at Hinata confused of the situation. "Master Jiraya, where's Naruto and……why is Godzilla dancing?"

"Uh, Naruto, he's over there along with Sasuke and Sakura. As for Godzilla—can't say, but I'm going to investigate the matter." He was about to leave, but Hinata stopped him. He looked at her. "…Um, Master…Jiraya-can-um you…" Jiraya smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just keep up." She nodded and followed him to Naruto.

Back with Naruto; he kept ordering Godzilla with ridicules order, while Sasuke and Sakura shook their head and really wanted to beat him to a pulp. "Naruto! Stop patronizing Godzilla!" Shouted Sakura

"Hey, I'm its master now!"

"_No, only partner…"_

"Damn it…" Thunder then clapped from the sky making a loud boom. _"They have come."_ Naruto was a bit confused and looked at the sky, it turned black thunder strikes the earth and from the bolt came two monsters. "What, what is that?!" Shouted Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura were as surprised as he was then Jiraya and Hinata appeared confused of what just came. "Who or what are those things?!" Shouted Jiraya.

"_They are, Gigan and King Ghidra. Space monster from far, far away."_

"Gigan and King Ghidra?" said Naruto

End Chapter


End file.
